Go-Go Bar
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Appearance Progression / States of Repair States of Repair Related Missions Building Function The Go-Go Bar preforms two useful Functions for the Player. Base Defenders Damage Bonus *The Go-Go Bar provides a Damage Bonus vs All to most Defending Units in a Player or Rogue Base. *The Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus IS applied to the following Units when defending a base : **All Units in the Base Defense Platoon. **All Aircraft launched from the Drone Silo. **All Last Stand Defenders. **All Units deployed from a Defensive Special Op. *The ''Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus IS NOT applied to the following when defending a base : **All Units housed in a Bunker of any type. **All Defensive Turrets. **All Defensive Rockets *The ''Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus is a Percentage Increase of the Defending Units Listed Damage. **This Damage Bonus percentage is determined by the level of the ''Go-Go Bar. *The Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus is NOT ACTIVE if the ''Go-Go Bar is **Fully Destroyed ( 0% Health ). The Damage Bonus Resumes as soon as repairs begin. **Under Construction or being Upgraded. Base Defense Testing The Player may use the Go-Go Bar to activate a Rogue Attack in order to test their Base's Defensive Set-Up. *The Go-Go Bar has a maximum Capacity of 1,600 to be used in the Test Attack. *The Test Attack may consist of any combination of Infantry, Vehicles, Aircraft and Missiles within the Capacity limit. **Only 'Units '''that the Player has unlocked may be deployed from the Go-Go Bar during the Test Attack. **The Level of the Units used in the Teat Attack will be equal to that of the Player's Unit Upgrades. **The Units may randomly be Customized with one of the Players Schematic Designs when deployed into the Test Attack. **The Player may randomize the selection of Units deployed in the Test Attack by pressing the ''Randomize button. *The direction of the Test Attack is selected by the Player from one of eight spawn locations. *Test Attacks may be stopped by the Player at any time by clicking the ''Stop ''button located at the top of the screen. *Damage dealt to the Player's Base and Base Defense Units by the Test Attack is "Live Damage" **All sustained damage requires the same amount of Time & Resources to Repair as if it was caused by an Enemy Player. ** No Resources 'are lost during a Test Attack from the destruction of the 'Resource Buildings 'or 'Command Center. **A Player's Base can not be placed into Damage Protection by a Go-Go Bar's Test Attack. Additional Facts *David Scott posted on the Forums that he originally was going to make it say "Free Beer" but he set it as "Free Sex". With one of the February 2014 updates, this was changed to "Showtime!" *On July 4, 2013, Kixeye temporarily change the design of the Go-Go Bar. This US Independence Day special version had a American Flag flying above it and when targeted, it launches red, white and blue fireworks into the sky. On July 5th it returned to the original design. *The Go-Go Bar was revamped with the introduction of the Defense Damage Bonus, the ability to upgrade to Level 5 and a UI update in the Game Update : Jul 03, 2012 . *'Missiles' were added to the Go-Go Bar for testing agaist a Players Base Defenses in the''' [[Game Updates|'''Game Update: Nov 20, 2013.]] *The Go-Go Bar gain the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update: Feb 13, 2014. *The Go-Go Bar switched from being a Military Building to a Defence Building in Update ? - Between May 16 & Jun 16, 2013. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum : Attention Commanders -- New Go-Go Bar and Bug Fixes!! - (Official) - Revamped Go-Go Bar. *Kixeye Forum : 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) '- Footprint Reduced. *Kixeye Forum : '11/20 Update Notes- ( Official ) '- Missiles added to Go-Go Bar. *Kixeye Forum : 'Introducing Command Center 7 - (Official) - Gained ability to be upgraded to Level 10. Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Building. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * * Resolved Bugs : *Fixed: Go-Go bar units spawning within the boundaries of a player's base. Units will now spawn at the outskirts of the base. *Fixed an issue with Go-Go Bar FAVs not shooting. *Fixed an issue with the Go-Go bar sprite moving when destroyed. *Fixed an issue with Last Stand Defenders persisting at the end of a Go-Go bar battle/Wave. *Fixed an issue with Go-Go Bar battles sometimes not ending. *Fixed a bug where Go Go bar battles do not end when using a Crusader or Crusader X. Forum Discussion Links : * Missiles in Go-Go Bar. * Animated Photos Gallery GameUpdate 07-03-2012.png|Game Update: 07-03-12 Revamped GoGo Bar GameUpdate 02-13-2014.png|Game Update: 02-13-2014 Lv 10 Upgrade Available GoGo-Bar-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message GoGoBar-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message|link=Level 5 Message GoGoBar-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Mission-EnemyInHeat.png|Mission - Enemy In Heat Mission-EnemyInHeat-Complete.png|Mission - Enemy In Heat - Complete GoGoBar-4thOfJuly.jpg|US Independence Day Special Version (2013) 534599_263120573792786_1983758962_n.jpg|US Independence Day Special Version (2013) old gogobar menu panel.jpg|Old Menu Panel GoGoBar-Unavailable.png Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z